Acceptance:Adult Approval/Jackson Tark
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? 'The Character's Background' 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) '''Jackson's learned much in his life, but that comes with the territory of growing up. His life starts out with a crowded korean family, his mother and father struggling to support six children. On top of this, there is a sort of ethnecism that takes place living in a romote area like Mississipi, in a small town of the most conservative people you'll know. Jackson was a middle child, unimportant in thw grander scheme of life. Or so he believed. He was content being where he was and who he was, never a show off. His body, and the magic it contained, had other plans for him.' At the age of seven he'd been on a feild trip with his class to an old cemetary. A bit of a comedian at the time, he tried to make the kids feel better by changing some of the inscriptions on the tombs, things like "Here lies Burger King's First Customer". No one understood how he did it,least of all him, but he did. Magical occurences continued happening until he reached eleven, when someone showed up to explain to the family and him his status as a wizard.As it would have it, of seven, he was the only one with the gift. ''' '''From then, he started attending Ilvermorny, each year progressively moving away from his family, his siblings jealous and unsure about him. Jackson performed well, and at one point he forgot he had ever been anything close to a muggle. He became a bit of a pretentious ass in that way with his family. Things changed when he hit seventh year. Originally, he planned to move out and cut off contact with his family. Over the summer, however, he met the new girl, who'd moved into his neighborhood recently. Jackson couldn't be bothered, she was just a muggle girl, not someone of his world. He had his first encoutner with her at the grocery store, where he accidentally knocked all the produce out of her. He learned quickly she was a fiesty spirit. He disliked her and her annoying spirit, or so he thought. It only took that summer to fall in love. ' '''Jackson wrote her letters constantly, attempting to sneak home whenever possible. They had no label on their relationship, but he knew she was the one he wanted to be with forever. One day, she stopped writing letters to him. When he returned home, he learned why; Her father had died of a robbery gone wrong, trying to protect his family. She went down a dark road, and was not coping well. Jackson was there for her, getting a muggle job for the time being. She never did go to university. ' '''She seemed to be getting better, so much so they got married. At 21, they tried to have a child, but the baby was born with heart complications and died soon after birth. This truly broke her, later being diagnosed with schizophrenia and depression. He didn't leave her, and Jackson devoted most of his energy to her. It wasn't her fault, really, when she blinded him. She had been paranoid, seen him as someone else. It's really Jackson's fault for leaving around objects that could be used as weapons. The hit damaged his occipital lobe, and while his eyes could take in light, he couldn't really see. He did, however, develop a form of blind sight, and it was advantagious that he be a wizard. When Jackson was 23, his wife committed suicide. About a year after mourning, Jackson started his position as a teacher at ilvermorny (teaching history) once again moving away from the muggle world. He's recently turned 26. ''' 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) '''Jackson is kind, albeit a little distant. His passion is his work, which he uses to sort of, forget about his own life. He is caring and compassionate, something he sometimes wishes he wasn't. There is a level of intellect there, and coming with it, some asshatedness. This is to be expected,athlough, when he realizes he is being an asshat, he tends to apologize, as it isn't something he can really control. Jackson has a dry and dark sense of humor, so anything along those lines may make him smile. He doesn't have many close friends, if he has any at all, but that does not mean he can't be personable. Jackson is charming in his own right, just distant. There is a rumor about him being a widower, but he never discusses it, only occasionally making a reference to his wife, but never saying what happened. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) muggle born 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? History Proffessor 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Widower 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) Note, this is what Jackson would have answered as a teen or child, but he would probably answer differently as an adult 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. ''' D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. ''OOC Questions'' Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone '''must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 1 char, not exotic ---- Category:Sorting Category:Adult Sorted